Skys Rim
by xXWhaleSharkXx
Summary: Holt got a new band to play for all the monsters at the graveyard... but a fight brakes of between Gil and a unknown boy, and Lagoona ends up with an broken hart. (this story with have bloodshed, bad world and adult activities.. if you know what in mean)
1. Party Night

**I Don't own shit but this story? if I can say that! Well this mite be a long story BC when I get bored I write and I have drawn the new dude you can find him here! gallery/#/d5pmyy1 just got there. Now here you are tell me what you think.**

text= ~ this is what a text looks like~

talking= " blah blah"

thinking= "_i wonder things"_

**_SKYS RIM, REACH_**

Frankie was sparking at the bolts for tonight party at the grave yard. Holt had got a band to play for them tonight, he said they are good but the type of music he listens to is not all bad it just some people don't always like to lessen to people screaming, but he always said its not for every one. The only thing she was not looking foreword to was looking after her boy-crazed friend, Clawdeen. But she was still one fun ghoul to be around, and she was not all easy she did like to teas, quit a bit too. When Frankie walked out of her bathroom she heard her phone have a faint scream, that was the sound of a text for the new iCoffin-5. She had walked over to it and seen it was from Draculaura. She was a bit relieved that it was not Holt, he has just been so flirty the past week and its been the longest week of her life. She now knows how Clawdeen fells when she danced with Thad one time and he still wont leave her alone. She read D's texted ~So me and Clawd are going to leaving soon do you want us to drop by and pick you up?~ Frankie really did not want to be in a car with those two with out someone esle. ~No, i'm going to walk with Clawdeen but thx :)~ She text back, and it was the truth, as soon as Clawdeen get here she would be leaving.

* * *

Frankie was in her basement when she heard the doorbell, _"That must be Clawdeen" _so she ran up stairs. When Frankie awesard the door it was her. "Hey Frankie" Clawdeen said eager to go.

"Hey" Frankie said back walking out the door and locking it. They stared to walk down the street.

"So what do you think of Holt getting a band?" Clawdeen asked. She was never really scared to say what she thought.

"I don't even know their name"

"I think its Reach or something like that" They thought on this then seen Lagoona and Gil walking, they decided not to bother them and went on a different road.

"So...Clawdeen have you done more then just kiss a guy?" Frankie asked wondering if she is not a ... you.

Clawdeen chuckled and asked "What? You mean fuck?"

Frankie started laughing. "Well if you want to say it like that"

"Well i can't say i haven't"

"You slut" Frankie said with laughter.

"Hey I've only done the deed a few time, but thing have got far most the time" Frankie rolled her eyes, but was a bit glade she has not don't it a lot.

In do time soon they seen the grave yard. When they walked in the party was already in motion. They seen Lagoona standing alone by a tombstone so they walked over to her. "You ok?" Frankie asked wondering were Gil had gone.

"Yeah...I'm fine" Lagoona said with a stranded voice. "I have to go" she said then ran out of the graveyard with her eyes started to swell.

"What do you think happened?" Frankie asked as they watched her run.

"Gil" Clawdeen said and they both agreed with out another word.

* * *

Lagoona was running out with her hands over her face crying. She ran into a guy and fell with a broken heal. "I-I'm so sorry" She said looking up at him but could not see him that well do to the fact she was just crying hard, so still was but a bit less. She stood up but fell do to a broken heal, he cough her before she fell he was holding her by the middle of her back. Not to high and not to low. She started crying even harder, he picked her up with one arm up her knees an the other still behind her back. He sat her down on a bench that was 30 ft from the graveyard entrance, she had know were she was sitting it just puzzled her on how fast they got there.

"Did something happen?" the boy asked. He grabbed on to her hand so gently and softly she felt he had scales. His voice was soft and gently but yet strong and bronze but still smooth but ruff.

She did not know why but when he asked that and grabbed her hand, she just turned to him at started crying in his chest. He put his arms on her back rapping them around her. "Why... Why can't he understand... no...I thought...he was...so nice...but now hes just...just a monster...But he would not... Take no...for an answer... and..and got mad" She said barely getting the words out before more treas came. _"Why would I tell him that? I wouldn't tell my ghouls but i tell some guy I don't even know. But it... its just right" _She thought and the tears stopped a bit to were it was just a soft cry.

"It sounds like he does not deserve to have such a beautiful and gorgeous ghoul such as you" He slapped a hand over his mouth just realizing what he had said.

Lagoona stopped crying even more, she sat up to see who she was talking to. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hod pulled up over his face to where she could only see the key points of his face. His nice chiseled face, his long cheek, bones deep temples, this eyes where slightly deep but just right, his nose arched but the slits bit to were you could almost not see it, his chin wide but not to much, he had a long jaw. It look as if he could be of the front of every magazine. He had on black pant that have been cut of right below the knees, he had on light black boots that went half way up his cafe there are tree long thick claw that are very large just sticking throw the end of the shoes His scales are a mix of red a orange, the out sides are a dark but bright red working its way in it make a change to orange. His eyes are what cough her the most, they are light blue with a slit running down them the put side of the slit was green then as it went in it turned to a dark forest green, they are not like Deuce's no you are a bit more round then his and at the top of this forehead there are some spikes of hard bone coming out a bit. He has goggles are round this neck the strap are and bright orange the frame is an bit darker then red and the lens are light gray to were you can still see throw them.

"You really think so?" she asked, _"Gil himself had ever said anything like that to me before" _

He removed his hand from his mouth and wiped an tear for her cheek are said with a smile"I know so,you should be with someone that make you fell like you are the beautiful and graceful you are, some one that will make you fell that you're all that maters to them in the world and nothing else" she smiled back. He pulled her closer and gave her a tight hug, and she rapped her arms around him and they just sat there.

_"He didn't even try anything, and I don'e now it kiss him or not. He's just such a nice bloke, making we fell better and he does even now my name.. he doesn't now my name"_ She thought as he just hugged her, she pushed off his chest gently and he let her go. _"He has some big muscles!" _

"So whats your name, I'm Lagoona" She said with a smile.

"That's suck a pretty name" He whispered then sputtered out "Oh...um Raythianols-Scythian" he had an embarrassed smile on his face, as if he was an ten year old boy and the girl he like just kissed him.

"That's a mouth full" She said with a giggle.

"Well you can just call me Shy...I mean Sky!" He look down after saying that. Even with his orange and red scales Lagoona could still tell he was blushing hard.

She grabbed his hand, he looked up with an look of blank innocence.

"I like that name mate" she said with a smile. Soon enough she was kissing him.

_"Shes kissing me? She is kissing me? I see the most amazing ghoul and she kisses me? She such a amazing kisser to! So kiss her back. Why am i not kissing her back! Whats wrong with me!"_

__As she was she was pulling back he put his hand on her left lower jaw and started kissing her back. It kept her from pulling away.

_"Why did i kiss him? I don't understand but he is such a great kisser i don't want to stop, there is something a bout him... but what?"_

Lagoona was pulled up from where she once sat. "Gil, let go of me!" she said and the boy that was hugging her did not know what to do.

"So I leave for a bit and i find you in the arms of another man, Lagoona!" he yelled.

The boy tried to stand but Gil pushed him back down.

"Your hurting me Gil" Lagoona said trying to brake free off his grip.

He was holding one of her wrist very tightly, the boy stood up fast and pushed Gil sending him flying to the other side of the street.

The boy gently grabbed her wrist and was looking at it. "Are you ok?" he asked still looking at her wrist. She looked up at him, he looked worried and concerned.

She smiled and said "I'll be fine"

He looked back to Gill and that look a concern and worried-ness was gone replaced with a cold face he looked as if he was dead.

Gill got up and started walking towards them. And the boys scales became slick a harder then rock, when before they where not at all slick and where very soft.

Sky quietly growled up it was not like a werewolf growl, it was like a 1000 little bees and a deep growl. Which just made Lagoona think _"What is he?"_

__As Gil got closer the noise stopped. He dropped Lagoona hand in it a burst of speed he had meet Gil half way in the road and hit him right in his stomach.

"Stop, please" Lagoona said, Sky looked back at her. As he was looking a her Gil had hit him in the side of head. Sky looked back at Gil then Lagoona, he just turned and walked off.

As he was walking Gil and Lagoona both noticed he was dragging a tail behind him. Gil had grabbed his tail at swung it to the wall by the bench. Sky landed on the side of the wall and roared, his roar was like a loud shriek but a deep growl. He jumped off the wall and pinned Gil down, he was holding his fist up to his face about to punch the jar on his head.

"Hey dragon boy! Get over here!" A girl at the entrance to the graveyard yelled. Sky looked at her then looked but at Gil. He stared run to the girl like a wolf and in a few seconds her was standing in front of her. You could tell the girl was yelling at him, they walked in the graveyard.

"Gil?" Lagoona said walking over to him.

He stood up. "We're done, Lagoona" He said then turned away."I can't be with you knowing you're going to go off and be with other men" He stared to walk away.

* * *

**So yeah that's what i have for now i will be adding more and more BC i am not ending shit like this! Hoped you liked it so far it you didn't tell me and ill see what i can do.**


	2. Night of Misshapes

**So i forced my self to put up this chapter making myself to stop watching young justice was very hard that show is fucking amazing, i don't know why i like it so much but here it is**

**Chapter 2 Night of Misshapes **

* * *

One mistake was made after another and more were soon to come on this night of misshapes that will haut their minds for the rest of the dead lives. But not all will be pain but a few might have the misfortune of meetings pain himself. Will the night never end...

Frankie walked up to Lagoona, Lagoona was not crying she was just sitting on the bench collecting her thoughts but she did seem some what sad. After all who wouldn't be after what just happened not to long ago. "whats wrong?" she asks sitting next to her.

"Gil broke up with me" That was not was really wrong but it was a small part of the mater at hand.

"Why?" Frankie asked, she though they would be together for ever, which just made her want to find out why the sudden dispute. Sure every couple fights but most the time they got back together so all you can hope for is he best in thesis things.

"He seen me kissing another guy" Lagoona said knowing she would have to tell her best ghoul sooner or later. But yet she still doesn't know why she kissed Sky.

Frankie had a lack of words at this time, not really knowing why Lagoona would ever kiss another boy really puzzled her deeply. But Frankie is still Frankie so she tryed to light the mood. "Well that doesn't mean you still can't party" Frankie said in an attempt to cheer her up or at least make things so gloom.

"I... I just need sometime to think" Which was nothing but the truth. She needed to figure out what to do, Gil has not really broken up with her he himself need time to think. But Sky... Sky was different... different form the from the usual monsters and creatures around. Lagoon stared to walk down the road way from the party. Frankie did not try to stop her in completely understand of the situation at hand. But still Frankie did wonder and she had to get her mind off it or else you would be chasing after was gonna try and find out .

"Hey Frankie you're open to new ideas right?" Frankie turned around at this question to see who is the asker, and she seen Deuce looking smug as ever in the clothes that Cleo had forced him to wear most likely. After all she did make a big deal about her apparel, but every monster had gotten use to it.

"Shouldn't you be asking Cleo that" Frankie said then the both of the sheared a laugh followed by a friendly smile.

"Well... I know she would say no" He said with an jokester face. "And I thought hey Frankies a cool ghoul who would be up for this"

Frankie raised an brow wonder what in the world we could be talking a bout. "Well what is it?" Deuce Gorgon was an hunk but she would never try anything on him, but its like all the ghouls never had an day dream or two about it. He was Cleos man and the last time didn't go so well considering the fact she had to get Justin Bitter to sing for her just for her forgiveness, Cleo was not the type of ghoul you want'd to be enemies with.

'"So I know some guys the snuck normie alcohol in and I was wondering if ya wanna par take"

"Well usually I don't take offers from men standing on the side of the street but I guess this point in time I can make an exception"

"I knew you were a party girl, come on this way" He said smugly.

They walked back into the graveyard and far from it. They soon walked past a dead tree that was on the other side of the graveyard. When they walked in a area were the tombs were built in an circle she seen Heath, Abbey, Clawd two girls she never seen before, and two boys she never seen either.

"That Raven and Blue" Deuce said pointing to the two girls. Raven was... well a raven she had big fatherly wings and talons for nails. Blue was ironically dark red, she was a demon. "That's Ribbon" He said pointing to a bronze boy. "And his name is an mouth full of shit so we just call him Sky" Deuce said pointing to a tall boy in a black hoodie.

Clawd handed Deuce and Frankie their own bottle of whiskey. "Cheers" deuce said then they started downing the drinks. Frankie was no light weight she can she can definitely hold her own. But deuce on the other hand was no light weight either but a bottle of whiskey sure will put him back. When they brought down their bottles they were now half empty or half full and what way you like to look at it.

Frankie burped and giggled a little, Deuce burped even louder and gave her a smile, Clawd though to join and beat all their burps with a very loud one. Every one laughed but Sky who seemed to be in his own world lost in his thoughts. They sat down in what seemed to to an drunken circle, well every one but Sky. They soon stared playing I never.

Heath was all over Abbey, no mater how many time she pushed him away he just did not give up. He stared to kiss her neck once more, she pushed him off. " I never been this turned on before" He said they got back on her, but she held him at bay with on arm.

"What it take for you to stop?" She asked, and he just smiled. Abbey rolled her eyes grabbed his hand standing up. "Come on dumb ass" And stared leading him out of the graveyard.

"The Heathster never fails" Heath said thrusting this other fist in the air. As they left the rest stared to laugh.

"Hey Sky, why have you been so quiet?" Clawed asked.

Sky looked up being snapped out of his thoughts "Oh... I just need to think" He said standing up and grabbing a 24 case of beer then walked off.

"you're just going to let him walk off with all that beer." Raven complained leaning on Ribbon well Blue was whispering something in his ear.

"Have yo ever seen Sky fight! I'm not running after him, but feel free to do so your self" Clawd said standing "Well i'm going home, see you around" He said then walk away.

Ribbons jaw dropped and he grabbed, Raven and Blues hand running off.

"So" Frankie said looking down at an empty bottle. Deuce reached out and grabbed a bottle of Rum that has not been open...yet. He sat down next to Frankie with it now open. He pasted it to her, she toke a swig and pasted it back, he toke a swig and set it down between them.

* * *

Lagoona sat down by a tree and heard a faint voice almost a whisper, as well acoustic guitar. She snuck around to the other side of the tree...but no one was there and the music still went on... from above? Lagoona looked up to see a guy sitting in the tree playing an guitar. She seen black boots handing from the tree, they looked worn out with big holes at the tip of them. When he stopped playing Lagoona hid behind the tree. "Whey didn't I go after her" The guy said, his voice is full of sorrow... and strain. She could tell he jumped out of the tree, she looking around it and made sure she would not be seen. He had brown hair with dark gray tips, it was softly spiked foreword. He had no shirt on to cover his large well chiseled muscles. Lagoona shuck her head and tried to get a better look a the man. He was not Waring shoes he had three large claw like nails on his feet, he had very very large wings... they are not like demon wings it looked like dragon wings the normies would draw. And at that it hit her _"Is that's Sky?!"_ He was walking up to an trash can that the park had put up all throw out the park to try get monsters and people to litter less.

"HEY! FREAK!" An voice yelled. Lagoona looked and seen three normies waling up to Sky.

He turned around and leaned on the trash can watching the normies. The one in the middle look as if he would be the caption of a foot pall team. His two goons on the sides of him look that they are line backers or maybe linemen. They even had on team jackets. "I'm not in the mood for any bull shit from someone that can't even admit their self absorbed, obsessed never the less"

"What..." They thought on what he said but had no come back so they changed the subject. "Well then I guess you shouldn't have come to my park, huh?" The jock in the front said.

"I hope your not that stupid to were i most spell it out for you but this fucking park is for monster and humans, so fuck off buddy" Sky said crossing his arms.

"Fuck you!" The normie said in anger of having a lack of words, Sky could tell he was going to him. "You know what I don't understand"

"Amuse me" Sky said with a smirk which got to the normie even more.

"Why so many people are scared of you freaks, well i'm not"

"Ain't that nice, but you know the fact it I really could not care less" He said emphasizing not as he said that. The captain got mad and stepped but before he could take another step Sky had push the tip of his tail into the normies neck. Sky tail had spikes going down it and up his back, the spikes are not full connected to the tail they stood off of it a bit. There is webbing between the tail and spikes. Connecting even more, and the tip of his tail is a spike, not really a spaid like how most normie draw dragon tails, no it is just a spike. The webbing in dark green were the tail and the spike meat and as it went out it turned to a faded green. The spike are kind of a pail bone red with some green and blue, they got more pail so it got closer to the end. "Like I said i'm not in the mood for any shit, I just met the most amazing girl the girl of my dreams and I let her get away" Sky looked down after saying that. "Always tell some one how you feel, because opportunities are lost in the blink of an eye but regret can last an life time"The normie smacked his tail away, and run at Sky, but Sky just strate up Spartan kicked him and the flew past his two goons.

The two goons ran back helping him up with his arms over them, he spoke. "I'll be finding you" and they stared to walk way.

"I'll be looking foreword to it my friend, you have not seen a really monster yet" He yelled then walked back to the tree, Lagoona hid behind the tree questioning her self if she would talk to him. She knew it was him but she did not want to be leave it. She heard him jump back in to the tree and out once more. "Are you going to hide behind that tree for the rest of the night or come out and talk to me" Sky said

_"Did he know I was here that hole time?" _She walked out from behind the tree and seen Sky was laying down watching the stars. "How did you know i was here?" She asked sitting next to him

"Well when I was walking back to the tree I caught your scent" He said pulling a beer can from his lips.

She look over at him with an brow raised. "Oh yeah, and what is my sent?"

He sat up and smiled at her. "An rosy beach"

Lagoona blushed a bit, that was one of the nicest thing that has been said to her all week. "And you smell like a freash spring breeze"

He grabbed her hand and layed down, she layed too.

She looked over at him. "So do you usually drink?"

He looked down at the beer can in his hand, and tossed it in the trash. "Never actually, Its just... just a bad way for dealing with pain" He said then looked at her.

"What pain?"

"Walking away from you" She smiled at that, he smiled too.

* * *

"Yeah and she got so man" Deuce said before they both broke into laughter. after laughing Frankie looked down at her phone, to text monster back and things like that. Deuce was just staring at her but she did not seem to notice.

He turned her head to face him. "Deuce-" She could not say another word before her stared kissing her. She was kissing him back but pushed him off. "You have a ghoulfriend!" He just stared kissing her again, she pushed him of with out kissing him this time. "Deuce!"

He shook his head and stood up. "I'm sorry I should be going, please don't tell Cleo " He said then stared one his way to leave the graveyard and go home. _"She kissed me the first time that's a good sign"_

_"He cough me off guard I would have never kissed him, but why did he kiss me?"_

* * *

**_Well this is not the end of this chapter, this one it long and i felt I should put something up. I do write out lines of the chapters then put more into them to make sure the're good. Tell me what you think. More coming soon._**


	3. Uninvited Guessed

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time... But HEY! I'm back and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Sky and Lagoona were just laying under the stars get to know each other better. The Night had got a bit darker from when they left the party but not to bad. The stars are not all out... but then again when are they. It's always way to cloudy to see them. But tonight you could see a few, and that was a big deal. One the normie side of town you see them every night, but on the monster side of thing there are always dark clouds over head. Some days the sun did come out and that's when every monster piled up at Gloom Beach. Even the Vampires. But some don't they like the dark more then they should. But who can blame them the normies would have their head if they crossed over.

"Why did you kiss me" Lagoona looked over at Sky when he asked that. He was steel looking up. She looked up and thought on it.

"I don't know... I guess you just reminded me of Gil so much" She simply replied.

"You really love him don't you?"

"I guess I do"

Sky pushed him self up on his elbow." So... I I think you should be with him... I just hope I get to keep a cool ghoul like you as a friend" Lagoona smiled and sat up. "Come on" He said standing up.

"What?"

"Lets go" Sky said walking over to the tree grabbing his hoodie.

"To were exactly?" Lagoona asked standing up in confusion.

"To a place I know you love" He said with a smirk walking back over to her.

So Lagoona was about to say something back he picked her up and started to fly. She really felt like a fish out of the water as they flow over the town and past the mall. "Were are we going?"She yelled over the wind. He just smirked down at her and that did not help her one bit. Probably after fore minutes of flying he some landed on... Gloom Beach. The South Beach.

He set her down and walked to the water shore. He just stood there looking out to sea. So Lagoona snuck up on him and push him in. He looked up just to see her laughing. He grabbed her hand and her him, she was still laughing. "That's not going to do much, mate. I was born in the water" she laughed.

"Yeah, well whatever" He said then splashed her. She splashed back and soon they were playing like two little normy kids.

* * *

Frankie walked back to the party, and seen Draculaura scolding Clawd for drinking so much. "Frankie have you seen Deuce?" Cleo asked walking up to the side of her.

"No, why" It was a lie, but for the better good.

"We came together, but I haven't seen him sins" Cleo said looking around.

Frankie knows how much he cares for Cleo so she had to ask. "I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Do you like normie alcohol?"

"Why I love that stuff, why do you have any?"

"No, just asking" Lie just another lie, was it for the better good if you told Cleo she she was live. Frankie did not want to hurt her, so she would have to lie.

"Well if you see Deuce tell him to find me"Cleo said then walked off.

"Girl you look stressed, whats on your mind?" Frankie looked to her side and seen Clawdeen standing at her side.

Frankie looked around grabbed Clawdeens hand and lead her clear of the party. She dropped her hand and started to walk back and forth. Clawdeen stepped in front of her grabbed her arms. "Stop! Whats going on Frankie?!" She demeaned. Frankie started biting her nail and in a gasp she blurted out.

"Deuce invited me to drink with some of his friends, he should have asked Cleo but he didn't. We where drinking then every one left he kissed me. I told him to stop and he kissed me again. i said he has a girlfriend so he left. I found Cleo and asked her if she likes normie alcohol and she loves it, what should i do?"

Clawdeen was in shook of what she just heard. "He tried hitting on you?" Frankie nodded. "Well I can totally understand that, your one fine ass ghoul"

"Why me... Why me?! Cleo will kill me!"

"Why not you, I mean damn" Clawdeen said stepping back a bit just to make her point.

Frankie stop her self just to glare at her sassy friend. "She'll steel kill me!"

"Calm down, she would understand"

"Who are you kidding! She not the most understanding monster out there you know!"

"so don't tell her"

"But it's eating me up!"

"so tell her"

"I can't she'll freak out"

"We'll have to go another opinion" Clawdeen said and it clammed Frankie down.

"I don't think we can" Frankies gaze dropped. "The High School is... is Drama. They would not under stand that... it's not right"

"We can tell Ghoulia! She can keep things to herself and she'll know what to do!"

"Then we need to find her" Frankie had said as they started to walk back to the party but when they go there is when they seen all the monsters that had showed up.

"Wow all of Monster High is here" Clawdeen gasped at the mosh of monsters "How are we going to find her?" Frankie couldn't help but wounder that herself. She looked over to where Holts DJ both is but her was not there. It all seamed lost. They started to push throw that crowd to get to a place or find someone maybe just to walk.

The stopped in their traces when they heard someone could out "There's my new one fine ass ghoul!" They turned to see Holt smirking.

"Hey Holt.."

"Whats wrong my Frankie dear?" He asked stepping closer.

"Noth-" She was saying before a she was cut off.

"Can't you see she does not want to talk" Andy walked up and looked down on Holt.

"And what makes you think she was to talk to some jungle freak like you!" Holt yelled up at him.

"I don't think she like some fucking punk that always hitting on every fucking ghoul!"

Frankie and Clawdeen shared a look and started backing off slowly as they keep yelling. When they turned around they seen Bram Devien looking at Clawdden with hunger. "YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Frankie heard from the back round she looked to see they are steal yelling. Frankie look back to Bram to see him bite his fangs to Clawdeen then she liked hers. Frankie rolled her eyes why did two of the biggest flirts have to run in to one another. Well Holt was a flirt too but hes not the best at it and does it to much at times. Frankie grabbed Clawdeens arm and pulled her away. "We'll have to ask her later" She said.

"Then lets party for know!" Clawdeen said walking to the dance floor. Frankie followed she is one for partying after all.

* * *

The laughter of the two monsters playing in the water grow to a stop as they walked from the water. "You know I forgot my boots" Sky said looking down at his feet. Lagoona looked at his feet to they looked just like dragon feet. Large and arched. There are three long wide nails or would you even call them that at this size. He was taller then Andy much taller. Maybe by a foot and a half no more maybe two feet, and her had plenty of muscle built up two. Not to where you is a big bulk but toned nicely. "Oh well.. I don't like wearing them that much anyway" He said looking up with a playful smile.

Lagoona was about to ask why he was wearing them then but the voice of an playfully evil cat cut in. "Well what do you have here?" She asked sitting on top of a large rock. "A fish and" She look to the dragon. "And the Prince of Dragons" A smile grow on her face...

* * *

**_I know I know... It's been soooooo long I'll try to update more more. I'll get good at it soon. But tell me what you think to far._**


End file.
